TL - A Friendly Reminder
by kyoiku kanji
Summary: Roque is a man with a mission, but he needs Jensen's help.


**A/N - Who knew Roque liked fanfic?**

**Standard disclaimer still applies. The Losers belong to their creator, and the forces of WB, DarkHorse, DC. This is a work of fan fiction and as such makes no claimes of ownership and no money has been made in the telling of this tale. **

**Reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

><p>Roque was on a mission. It was personal, so he knew better than to involve Clay. The only problem was, he needed Jensen's help and Jensen was ... well... let's face it 'secret' and 'Jensen' were two words that in combination spelled 'blackmail material' and the last thing he wanted was Clay finding out about this.<p>

It wasn't like he didn't have blackmail material of his own on the Corporal. He knew where he kept his computers, he knew where he kept his comic book collection, and he knew that Jensen loved to read fanfiction at fanfiction dot net , although why he posted under 'losergirl147' Roque had no idea. He was however fairly certain he didn't want to know.

He had plenty of material, more importantly, he knew where Jensen slept and if the comms man didn't want to wake up with a serious case of slit throat, Roque was fairly certain he'd comply, but a dead teammate would probably clue Clay in that something was wrong and that was the last thing he wanted.

Besides, if he cashed in on Jensen's secret life on fanfiction dot net , he'd expose his own. No, Clay must never known especially since Jensen liked general fic, Fantastic Four to be exact, while Roque had written some really really bad (as in good) Slash. Loser Slash... involving Clay.

He didn't do too badly at it, if he did say so himself.

One story in particular had gotten over 420 hits, 47 author alerts, 93 update alerts and no less than 40 favorite stories... and one review... and that was the problem. Couldn't these people be bothered to make one lousy comment? Didn't they know these buttons were available on the review page?

I mean, how was he supposed to know if it they wanted more hurt/comfort or one on one steamy slash? He was tired of working in the dark.

No. Obviously they couldn't be bothered, and that was now Roque's mission. He narrowed the list of 93 down to seven. Seven who'd repeatedly listed him as their favorite author, favorite story, favorite everything but they couldn't take the 20 seconds it would take to say "Hey, great job" or "I really loved it when..."

No. And they were going to regret it.

He just needed Jensen to find them for him, and that led him back to the root of his problem: Jensen. To say that Jensen was an annoying pain in his ass would be an understatement, but he was also the only one he knew who would know how to find people based on their online activities.

He just had to figure out how to get Jensen in on this.

The answer to his situation was provided by Jensen himself less than a week later.

Roque had been pacing his room after checking the view stats on his last, and admittedly greatest slash yet, for the 17th time that evening. The counter had broken 200 and there were still no comments. He was livid, he was beside himself... he was mad.

Then, he heard an indignant squawk from downstairs. Jensen.

He quickly deleted his browser history and headed downstairs. If he'd learned anything sharing quarters with Jensen it was 'always delete your history, always clear your cookies.'

When he got down to the kitchen he saw Jensen pacing, his netbook still open to the Fantastic Four page. "Jensen?" he called cautiously.

"Oh, man... sorry there Roque... I just... " He looked at Roque and then at his open netbook. Busted.

He shrugged and sat down in front of the netbook, "just reading... one of my favorite authors is talking about quitting in the forums... all because 'no one leaves reviews.'

Roque smiled and quickly schooled his features this was too good to be true.

"I always leave feedback, and he's one of the best when it comes to writing Johnny Storm. I guess people think... he's so good... he doesn't need feedback but we all do... I mean... "

He paused then gave another sheepish shrug. Busted. Again.

"Yes, I write on fanfiction dot net ... and before you ask, it's all Gen and mostly Fantastic Four... although I'm thinking of giving Captain America a go... Anyway. It's fans, writing stories for their favorite... well... pretty much anything that has fans. They all do it for the love of writing, but... Reviews man... it's what it's all about."

Roque's expression sharpened a little. "You're making all this noise about... what?"

Jensen shrugged. The fact that Rogue hadn't killed him yet did make him feel a little better about his outburst. "Indifference... "

"And if you could... do something about this... raise awareness?"

Jensen tilted his head. It wasn't really like Roque to want to help in anything crusade-like. "What did you have in mind?"

... and that is how LoserFan4ever12 ended up with 'I will leave reviews on fanfiction dot net ' tattooed across his chest in red ink.


End file.
